A Burning Sensation - Saito vs. Para Sen!
Aye, this be the propety of Atsushii. In the Arrancar arc, this is Saito Muranaka vs. Para Sen, the Arrancar. Who will be the victor? Part One Saito had finally arrived in a room. It was very dark, but it looked like lava in cracked were flowing up the walls and the dark had shut behind him. Saito stared ahead. It felt as if no one were in the room, and he didn't want to move. Then, lights had turned on, which went all down a hall, it was like being in a Lava tube, except it wasn't hot. So, Saito proceeded to walk down the tube. And, soon, he came into a large room, and a female was awaiting him, she was sitting in the middle of the room. "I've been waiting for you." The female said. "What a surprise.." Saito said, looking around in the large room, it was empty, but very, very large. "My name is Para Sen, number Twelve. An Arrancar." Para said. "Well, i can see that. My name is Saito Muranaka, but the rest you should know, even though it's not of your business." Saito said, they both made eye contact, Para looking mean in the eyes, and Saito having a rather calm emotion, but a attitude in his voice. "Well, i already know you're a Soul Reaper. Hmph. Pathetic." Para shrugged. "Now, now Lady. You don't under the Shinigami, from what a can see..But, i'm just going to have to say..Aizen's uh..Espada army is pathetic." He said, sighing after. Para quicky stood in her chair and growled. "Take that back.." She said, clenching her teeth. "I'm sorry, i don't go back on my word." Saito nodded, and sat down on the ground. Para raised her eyebrow at the boy. He was sitting, instead of drawing out his Zanpakuto and ready to attack. "Tell me about the Espada, what do they do?" Saito asked. "That's none of your business! Now, unsheath your sword!" Para yelled. "Hah. You're an interesting woman. I like your attitude and your courage and all, but let me get one fact straight here. I do not fight females." Saito said in his soft and serious voice, narrowing his eyes at Para. "Aaww, poor you. Well, looks like i'll just easily kill you then." The female said, pulling out her sword. "Here. I wil not use my Shikai or Bankai, alright?" He said. "Fine with me! Now, get up and fight!" Para said. Saito ignoring her words..."Why do Arrancars wear those decustic boney creatures on their bodies? What does Espada mean? And, why do they wish Death for their enemy?" Saito asked. He was using his "Distraction Techinique". Para blinked in confusion. Why wasn't this guy fighting her? "Just shut up.." Para said, twitching. "How was this building built? What do you people do everyday? Why doe it seem like a ghosttown outside?" Saito asked, blinking and tilting his head. And, why are you showing cleavage? Are you trying to get my attention? "Agh! Shut up! Wait..What?" Para said, she became very irritated, And..Blushed. Para quickly appeared infront of Saito, and raised her Zanpakuto up to the side of his face. The hot metal blade touched his skin, but Saito didn't flinch, he actually showed a shocked emotion. "?!" "Y-your blade is..Hot..Burning...Is it because..You're filled with hot angered emotion?" Saito asked, he really couldn't take the burning though. Para Sen began to thinK, she actually didn't know the answer, so she looked up. Saito smirked a little, got up in a flash and pushed her in the side of Para's ribs, which resulted in her left rib cage breaking. "?!" Para seemed to have lost her breath. "We're even now..." Saito whispered in her ear. "I thought you di-" Being cut off by Saito, "You're the only female that i'll ever inflict damage on, i'm sorry but, i'm supposed to do this really." Saito said. Para fell back, her eyes watered up, and gasped for breath. "Are we done now?" Saito looked down upon her. "No.." Para said, standing back up, then their swords began to clash together. Saito stared at her face, Para seemed to have anger in her face. He dodged Para's last clash, "Hmph!" Para said, her zanpakuto released dark smoke which filled the whole room, and made the air dry. Saito coughed, and tried to see through the black smoke and came behind Saito. "Ah! Hello!" Saito turned around, Para swung her Zanpakuto near Saito's neck, but Saito ducked, it was dark so, they couldn't really see. Saito felt Para right in front of him. "Hado Number 73! Soren Sokatsui!" Saito fired, it cleared some part in the smoke, but Para seemed to have move, she was behind Saito again. But, Saito stood, and they clashed swords. "Can I see that Cero of yours?" Saito smiled, but he got no reply. Para threw a punch, Saito getting punched in the nose. "Ow!" Saito backed off and grabbed his nose, it was bleeding now. The smoke soon cleared up, and Para wasn't inside. "What? Where'd she..?" He looked around. "Cero!" Para yelled out, a large pink cero coming down, toward Saito. "?!" Saito's eyes widened, and blinded by the light, the cero had crashed down. "Hmph. That should've killed him." Para said, landing far from where he was, and waited from the smoke and small falling debris to end. Soon, it did. There was no sight of Saito, so Para waited for a little while. "Hmph. Yeah, he's dead." So, she turned around, and there he was, but he looked damaged, he was marked and in pain. "Boy, you..You had a strong Cero! Feeling relieved miss?" Saito said, panting, he was kneeling down too. "Ha..Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.." He said silently, trying to get up. "But, we're not finished yet, Ms. Para. Really, we have a long way to go!" Saito said. To be Continued. Part 2 "I thought you were done! But, glad to be you standing up, really!" Para said. "Volcan, Halcon!" Para said, raising the blade to her chest. The zanpakuto heated up to 110 Degrees, but the metal didn't melt. The arena as well was heated up. "What..? What is this? Saito started sweating, he stood up, the room was very hot, it felt like his skin was about to crack. "You're looking slow." Para said, bring her Zanpakuto toward Saito, but he moved out of the way. "What is she? That zanpakuto is heating up like crazy!" ''Saito thought, the heat was making him slower, he new it. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the heat. Just like how when Para he concentrating on Saito's questions. "Hado. Number 88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." Saito said. A large large blue electro cannon shot from Saito's right hand. Para was close enough and he heard a scream, he knew he had got her. It seemed the heat had stopped. Was she dead? The smoke hadn't cleared up all the way. Then, a larger pink Cero shot out of the smoke. ''"This one feels more powerful than before! Saito said, trying do dodge it, he wasn't preparing for another to come. Saito got his by the cero and crashed into the wall. Para stood up, and...She was now in her Ressureccion form! It was all to quick. The ressureccion was called, Volcan Aguila. Four boney-like wings were on Para's back, an bird like mask covered her whole mouth and jaw, as well at one eye, and so she was unable to talk, feathers covering her body and having boney like boots, up to all of her legs. The smoke cleared up froms Saito, he was crashed into the wall and slid down onto the grown. His head was down, and his eyes covered by his a bangs, and blood dripping down from his head and arms, but there was no movement. Para knew he wasn't dead, so, she walked over to him. "St-Stop right there.." Saito said with a weak voice. Para stopped, and glared. Saito tried getting up, with some help of a stone. Then, he paused. ... ... ... ..."Run off into the distance, Shiro Ryoken.." He said, activating his shikai. His zanpakuto blade shattered. "Now, come back.." He said, the shattered blade rebuilt itself into a rather larger and longer blade, Para looked shocked, but also thinking it was no big deal. "I never said I was going to promise not to use my Shikai and Bankai." Saito looked up, he was pretty serious now, it seemed. "Shiro Kiri Tsukeru." Saito commanded, a large white slash came toward Para, but he stopped it. "What...?" He said. Saito went closer to Para. "Ni-juu Shichi Inu!" Saito said, 26 stabs went into Para, the last one, 27 blew Para away. "Rikujokoro!" Saito said, when Para got up, she was disabled from moving. "Now, try to stop it." He said, "Kiri Tsukeru!" He yelled, another large white slash crashed against Para Sen and broke the Rikujokoro spell. Para got back up, it seemed she suffered no damage. "...I guess my Shikai is kinda useless now, huh.." Saito said, looking at his zanpakuto. Para let out a blast of hot lava from her hand, known as "erupcion de lava". Saito dodged it, but being burned a bit on the shulder. --To be continued. (It had to end right here, will finish later.)